<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrenaline of the day by Lux1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879569">Adrenaline of the day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224'>Lux1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Bahrain GP, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jon's cameo because I kinda love him ok?, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but everything works out fine, but it's just mentioned as something that happened, it isn't described or anything, sad Lando, tags to be added because I'm not good at this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Bahrain GP Lando needed an hug but people from the team took his boyfriend away from him.</p><p>OR</p><p>They try to take off into the sunset but are intercepted by Charlotte and their team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrenaline of the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know you know what clip gave me this idea.</p><p>Yes exactly. The one in which Lando and Carlos try to escape together to a new life but are tackled by a horde of people from their team.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interview is finally over. </p><p>Lando comes down from the small stage with his legs almost giving out. </p><p>He is tired, physically and mentally, after the long race day. The only thing he wants to do right now is to go to Carlos' room, take a nice hot bath and jump into bed. Even better if his boyfriend was in the tub with him and if they could cuddle before falling asleep.</p><p>The two are heading for their rooms when Charlotte and other staff members run up to them to stop their escape. </p><p>For a moment Lando doesn't understand what is happening and, a second before Carlos is taken away, their eyes meet and Lando sees confusion in the other’s gaze, too. </p><p>Shaken by all the events and with the adrenaline of the day slowly leaving his body, Lando lets himself be guided in the opposite direction, without making resisting too much.</p><p>---</p><p>Lando decides to go to his room. There is only a shower in his bathroom and not the tub he had dreamed of, but he doesn't see the point of going to Carlos's room if his boyfriend isn't there with him.</p><p>After washing off all the sweat and dirt from the race, he throws himself into bed with only a pair of boxers.</p><p>However, Lando has never been good at letting things go, and whilst lying in the dark under the covers, he can't help but rethink what happened a few hours earlier on the track.</p><p>He takes a look at the clock. The minutes pass slowly, and his brain is not planning to shut down any time soon.</p><p>He's trying to be rational, but just can't do it. </p><p>He knows that Carlos was stopped for work, that he didn't leave him alone on purpose. But his mind is replaying what happened on the track, and he can not help but wonder how he would have reacted if his teammate had been in the place of his colleague. </p><p>A shiver shakes him from head to toe, he squeezes his eyes tight to stop the tears that threaten to escape at the very thought. He shakes his head, as if wanting to erase the image from before his eyes but it's not enough.</p><p>Lando is trembling now, he doesn't know if it's from the cold or from anxiety, but the only possible solution is to steal one of Carlos's sweatshirts.</p><p>He rummages through the older man's suitcase and pulls out his favorite hoodie. It's aqua blue and Lando loves it when his boyfriend wears it because it brings out his tanned complexion.</p><p>Often, the youngest finds himself spending minutes in adoration of that golden skin in contrast with the pastel color.</p><p>He knows he's not subtle, and when Carlos points this out to him, Lando can do nothing but blush and hide his face in the crook of the elder's neck, leaving a light kiss on the delicate skin in the exact spot that he knows makes his boyfriend shiver.</p><p>Putting it on, he raises the hood and plunges his nose into the fabric, breathing deeply. He goes back under the covers and hugs his arms around himself. </p><p>They are not the arms he hoped to fall asleep in, but it's the closest thing to a hug he can get right now.</p><p>He glances at the clock one last time before closing his eyes and waiting for a sleep that he knows will not come easily ... it's almost midnight.</p><p>---</p><p>Lando is awakened by an insistent knock on the door. He throws the blankets aside and goes to open the door rubbing his eye with his fist to try to chase away the last remnants of sleep that doesn't want to go.</p><p>The shred of hope of finding Carlos on the other side vanishes when he finds Jon, with the usual container with his breakfast.</p><p>Lando takes the jar and starts to close the door with a scowl, but Jon blocks it "At least a Good day and thanks eh ... someone got up on the wrong side of the bed huh?" his trainer mocks him. In response the other grunts and finally closes the door in his face. "Eat it all please" the only words he can hear over the slamming of the door.</p><p>He observes the breakfast in his hands for a few seconds, but he is not very hungry, so he puts the container on the table and falls on the bed.</p><p>Only then does he notice that the pillow on the other side of the bed looks squashed, as if someone had slept on it. Lando looks around confused, his gaze falls on the second pair of shoes at the entrance and the pile of clothes piled up on the armchair.</p><p>The realization strikes him and he realizes that he can hear a soft sound of water coming from the bathroom. Without hesitation, he walks to the bathroom and throws the door open.<br/>A shrill scream greets him.</p><p>Frightened by the sudden intrusion Carlos turns towards the entrance and Lando can not help but burst out laughing when he sees his boyfriend with wide eyes, his hands hiding his nipples and his hair stuck to his forehead. “You scared me, you muppet!” mutters Carlos turning off the shower and stepping out of it.</p><p>By the time Carlos gets out of the shower, dries himself and puts on a pair of boxers, Lando is still bent in half with laughter, leaning with his arm against the counter whilst trying not to fall.</p><p>A hand on his arm, however, takes him back to reality.</p><p>Lando knows he is often too needy and clingy but right now he doesn't care. He squeezes Carlos into a hug and he finally feels all the tension leaving him.</p><p>Not expecting this reaction, the older one stumble a bit but immediately finds his balance again and hugs Lando back, leaving a kiss in his hair.</p><p>"I missed you" mumbles Lando, his voice a bit stuck in his throat. "I missed you too baby" Carlos murmurs slowly stroking Lando's back.</p><p>They stay like that, in the arms of each other, basking in the warmth and scent of their partner for a couple of minutes.</p><p>---</p><p>They are back in bed now. Carlos is force feeding Lando his breakfast. </p><p>Although the little one pretends to hate it when his boyfriend treats him like a child, Carlos knows he loves these moments when they can be together, calm and carefree. Just the two of them, their giggles, stolen kisses, lots of cuddles and a domesticity that, with being away from home a lot, they are unable to have on a daily basis.</p><p>“Enough now, I'm really full! I ate more than half of it" whined Lando, rubbing his stomach and looking at Carlos with pleading eyes. Carlos chuckles but closes the container and places it on the bedside table.</p><p>When he turns back, Lando pulls him closer, making him lie down a little more, then rests his head on his chest and intertwines a leg between those of the older one.</p><p>Carlos begins to run his hands through his soft curls, detangling a few knots gently, and slowly feels his boyfriend's breath becoming softer and slower. </p><p>When he is sure that he has fallen asleep, he too closes his eyes and lets himself slip into dreamland with a smile on his lips.</p><p>---</p><p>He is awakened by a gentle knock on the door. Jon opens it slightly and sticks his head in.</p><p>His gaze falls on the two bodies nestled between the sheets "Did he calm down? This morning he was in a stroph" he murmurs when he notices that Carlos is awake.</p><p>Carlos nods "Yeah, yesterday was not easy for anyone and I was unable to go back to the room before he fell asleep" he whispers looking down at the face of the youngest and leaving him a light caress along the cheek.</p><p>"Great, I'm glad it's all sorted out." Jon smiles and gently closes the door, leaving the two of them to rest for a while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BIG THANK YOU to @loveyouhomex (on Tumblr), she always helps me so much with being my Beta and making a lot of cute comments on my writings.</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr @oopshiaddict</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>